The Masked Ball
by DannyFan66
Summary: A little Halloween story. I love hiding behind a mask... N/CC with a touch of M/F tossed in. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous characters from 'The Nanny'.

A/N: If you kids like the added fun of the 'visual', feel free to look up the shows costumes. N/CC wearing costumes more like the movie 'Once Upon a Mattress'. Knicky and Rizzo from 'Grease' pretty standard.

**The Masked Ball**

"What's this Maxwell?" CC asked when he handed her the envelope.

Max frowned. "It's your invitation to the Theatre Guild's Halloween Masked Ball. You'll get your costume at the hotel that evening."

"What?" CC tore into the invitation. "Why can't I decide what to wear?"

Max sat down at his desk. "It's a meet and mingle. Married guests come as a couple of course, and single guests are given an assigned costume and they meet their match at the party. The unmasking is at midnight! It'll be great fun!"

"It doesn't say anything in here about a costume." CC shot at him.

Max chuckled. "Keep reading. You don't get the costume until you arrive at the party. It's a very big deal, CC."

"Oh, I am so running to get on the board before next year." CC practically pouted.

Max shook his head. "Oh for Heaven's sake, CC. It'll be fun. Just relax."

"I'm not going to relax for the rest of the week, just waiting for this nightmare to end." CC tossed out.

* * *

When the fateful day arrived, the children all had plans and parties of their own. Niles drove them in the town car to the Plaza and handed the keys over to the valet. The 'Guild' had rooms for everyone and their costumes were waiting for them in those rooms.

"Oooo Max, are we Danny and Sandy from 'Grease'?" Fran asked when she saw their costumes.

Max looked at the information page left by the Guild. "Uhm…no we're Knicky and Rizzo, from 'Grease'. I'm sorry, Darling."

"Oh, no Max, they're my favorite couple. I could never pull off Sandy, she's a blonde." Fran winked at Max. "Do you think that CC and Niles are gonna be ok?"

"I don't know Darling, but I'm so tired of them dancing around each other. I had to try something." Max lifted up his costume and the mask. "Do you think Niles will figure out CC is his Queen?"

"Max, I think Niles made that decision a long time ago." Fran patted his rear and they started to change into costume. Fran changed quickly and turned to Max. "I'm gonna check on Niles. I know he's gonna need help getting' into his outfit and I need to make sure they don't see each other until they're down stairs."

"Alright, Darling." Max kissed her lightly.

* * *

"Oh, bloody, bloody hell!" Fran heard as she knocked on Niles' room door. Niles whipped open the door wearing his dark blue velvet breeches and undershirt. "Thank God, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Wow, look at you!"

Fran smiled. "Thanks. It's ok, Scarecrow, I'm here to help. Where's the picture?" Niles closed the door and showed Fran the picture of his 'King Sextimus' costume. "Ooohhh Niles, this is kinda sexy!"

"Yeah, did you catch the character, King Sextimus. Like sex-to-much. It has to be someone's idea of a joke. Not to mention I'm looking for Queen Aggravain. It doesn't sound like it's going to be a fun evening." Niles waved the instruction sheet at her. "I'm not even allowed to talk. King Sextimus is the silent King in 'Once Upon a Mattress'. Why do I let Max talk me into these things?"

Fran went to work on dressing Niles. "Because you love him just as much as he loves you. I know, you're both British men and you can barely talk to the women you love let alone the men." Fran helped Niles put on his dark blue shirt with gold striped puffy sleeves. Then he pulled the royal blue tunic over his head. After a few adjustments she added the matching cape and tied on his velvet mask. "That just leaves your majesty's crown, boots, and gloves. Think ya can handle them?"

Niles sighed heavily and moved to have a look. "Well, I guess I don't look that bad." Fran gave him a little hug and made a few more little adjustments. "This color really brings out those eyes, Mista. Look out Queen Aggravain! I'll see ya down stairs."

Fran returned to her room. "Hey, Honey, Niles looks fantastic. Funny, I kind of expected his costume to be a little more, goofy king, he looks like he stepped out of Camelot!"

Max smirked. "I had them make a few adjustments to the Sextimus costume. The original was positively foppish."

"I'm gonna go check on CC." Fran gives Max a quick kiss. "Honey, if this works, I'll be thanking you in a very special way."

Max grabbed her. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then I'll be consoling you in a very special way." Fran winked and left to check on CC.

Fran knocked on CC's door. "Come in!" CC stood in front of the mirror aghast. "Do I have to wear the head piece thingy? It weighs a ton."

"Wow!" Fran said seeing the very well fitted royal blue and burgundy gown. "CC, you look amazing! Uh…who are you supposed to be?"

"Queen Aggravain from 'Once Upon a Mattress', can you believe it? I have to look for King Sextimus, this is some really sick joke." CC sighed. "Can you help me get the rest of this stuff on? Hey, are you Rizzo?"

"That's me! Max is Knicky. He looks so sexy!" Fran waggles her eyebrows.

"I could've done Rizzo. T-shirt, jacket, tight jeans done, but no I gotta carry around a heavy velvet and brocade floor length beaded gown with a cape." CC tried to plop down onto the bed, but Fran stopped her.

"Hey! No sitting, you'll wrinkle." Fran started to make adjustments and add the finishing touches to CC's gown. It was really regal and quite flattering. Fran thought to herself, _"This will match Niles' costume so well."_ "CC, I think I can make this head piece a little lighter and still keep the overall feel." Fran put the headpiece on for CC and carefully pinned it into place. "How's that?"

"Wow, Fran. That feels great. Can you help me put on the cape, it's a little stiff with the stand up collar. Fran held up the cape, which was almost like a really long and flowing vest. It had opening for CC's arms.

"CC, where are the shoes?" Fran only saw a pair of ballet like slippers. "Is that them?"

"Yeah, I guess the dress and cape will hide my feet and better I don't have to deal with heels and all this flowing fabric or King Sextimus will be picking my butt up off the floor." CC stuck out her foot so Fran could help her get the slipper shoes on. "Fran, can you tie the mask on for me, please?"

"Sure thing, your highness." Fran and CC both laughed. "You know I mean that with the greatest insincerity. Well, whaddaya think?"

"Wow, I didn't realize how sexy this get up was. Look out Sextimus, here I come!" CC smiled her evil 'I'm gonna eat you alive' grin. "Thanks Fran. Are we ready to go? I wonder what costume they stuck Niles with." CC cackled again.

Fran started toward the door. "Are you ready to go?" CC nodded. "We'll have to stop in my room so I can get my mask." Fran and CC came out of CC's room and Fran opened her door just as Niles was opening his door. One quick 'bump' and CC was inside and the door was closed behind her. "Hey, you…are you goin' down now?" Before he could answer Fran reminded him. "Silent King, remember?"

Niles made a face she could barely see behind his mask. He nodded and offered his arm.

"Oh, no. You go, Honey, I have to get my Knicky and my mask. I'll see you down there." Fran watched him do a deep bow and walk away. "Wow that really does show off the tushy, Niles." Niles shook his head and continued down the hall.

Fran went into her room. "Hey," CC started. "What's with you, shovin' me and slamming the door?"

"Oh, somebody bumped me and then I went to see if Niles was ready to go, but he was already gone." Fran explained, well…lied but we all love her for it.

Max looked at his watch. "Well, it's just after seven. I think we can make a fashionable entrance now. Remember, we're not supposed to tell anyone our real names until the unmasking at midnight."

"I just hope I don't kill myself." CC kept a hand on the wall. "I can barely see with this mask."

Fran whispered to Max. "I was afraid she'd be able to recognize Niles' hair, his crown doesn't cover it all."

"We can only do so much, Darling." Max returned.

When they entered the grand ballroom Fran spotted Niles right away. There wasn't another king in the room. "Max, I don't see another King any where? How'd you manage to convince them not to do an Arthur and Guinievere?"

"I wrote a big check, it's amazing how far that will go." Max laughed.

"Oy, the things you'll do for love. And this time it isn't even ours!" Fran joked. "Uh…Queen Aggaravain, is that King Sextimus?" Fran pointed CC in Niles' direction.

"Ooohhh, it is. He looks kinda sexy, doesn't he?" CC asked quietly.

Fran sniffed a little. "Have you started drinking already?"

"No!" CC shook Fran's hand off her wrist. "I mean it. Look at him in those fitted breeches and that tunic that hugs his chest." CC leaned into Fran. "Why King Sextimus is perfectly yummy." CC took a few steps away. "Let me know if you spot Hazel, I'm dying to see what they put him in."

Fran's eyes got very big. "Will do!" Fran grabbed Max's arm. "Oy, I don't know if I can get used to that or not."

"What's that Darling?" Max asked.

Fran sighed. "CC referring to Niles as perfectly yummy."

"Come on, Darling, let's go mingle." Max led Fran on to the floor.

* * *

CC approached Niles from the back so he couldn't see her coming. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Hey there Sextimus, your Queen has arrived."

Niles' recognized her sultry voice immediately and thought to himself. _"Babcock is Aggravain? Well, that makes sense. Let's see if she can tell it's me without the voice." _Niles turned to face her and offered her a sweeping bow. When he stood she laughed and his heart pounded in his chest. He extended his arm and without a word she took it.

"So, Sextimus, I know all about the curse, so we're going to have to figure out some way to communicate." CC and Niles walked.

Niles thought for a second. Then he took her left hand and placed it gently in his right and squeezed lightly and then nodded. Then he squeezed twice and shook his head. Then he tilted his head questioningly.

"I think I understand." CC clarified. "One squeeze mean yes and two means no." Niles gently squeezed once. "Well, it's a start." Niles squeezed once, again. "Is this your first Guild event?" CC asked. "Two. Then maybe we've met before." Niles squeezed once again. "That will definitely make this game more fun." One squeeze.

CC laughed a deep throaty laugh. Niles squeezed her hand once again. "What was that for?" Niles shrugged. "Oh, you're not playing fair." Two squeezes. "I can barely see through this mask. Just promise me, Sextimus that you won't walk me into a wall." One squeeze.

CC laughed the deep throaty laugh again and Niles squeezed her hand in a long single squeeze. "Wait a minute…" CC thought. "You like the laugh, is that it?" One squeeze. "A ha…see we're communicating." One squeeze. Niles pointed to the bar.

CC laughed lightly this time. "Are you trying to ask me if I would like a drink?" One squeeze. "Well then, Sextimus, I would." They walk to the bar still holding hands. "Let me see if I can tell what you drink." CC turned to look at him still playing at their little game.

Although CC could only just see out of her stupid mask, what she saw nearly knocked her over. Those eyes, I know those eyes. CC thought to herself. _"I wonder if he recognizes me. I barely recognize myself."_ "I think I'm going to need you to do something for me Sextimus…I need to, feel a man, in order to know his drink."

Niles released her hand. Not sure what she was playing at, but determined to find out. He gave her another sweeping bow and with one smooth motion pulled her into his arms. Now CC knew for certain. The eyes, the feel of his arms around her, his scent…dear God his incredible scent, Sextimus, was none other than Niles.

"I've got it, Sextimus. You're definitely a Johnny Walker man. Let me think…black? No. Gold, that would be alright, but let's just go all the way. Blue." CC turned to the bar. Two scotches, please. Johnny Walker Blue."

Niles grabbed her hand. One squeeze. "I thought so, Sextimus. I know my booze and I know my men." CC winked and handed Niles his drink. His heart was pounding and he knocked it back, knowing it would bring on the laugh.

CC watched him and gave him the sultry laugh. One long squeeze. "Hhhhmmmm…What is it about that laugh that you like so much?" CC emptied her glass. "Do you want another?" Two squeezes. "Trying to keep your wits about you, Sextimus?" One squeeze. "Did you get yourself into trouble once Sextimus, after a few too many?" CC knew the answer to that. Two squeezes. That surprised CC a little. "Really? You've never drunk too much and did something crazy?" One squeeze.

Niles thought to himself. _"Come on, Babs. Think about it. God I hope she knows it's me." _

CC pulled Niles out to the balcony. It was a warm night for the end of October, and they were heavily clothed. "I think I'm getting a picture. You have drunk so much that you did something you consider crazy, but you don't consider it trouble. So it wasn't a mistake?" Two squeezes. "Well that's good to know. So you generally don't over indulge, but if you do you can usually keep your senses, that about it?" One squeeze.

CC wanted to use these masks to her advantage. She was quite certain that Sextimus was absolutely Niles, but he's shown no sign that he knows it's her. "Tell me, Sextimus, would you like to kiss me?" One squeeze. "Would you like permission…to kiss me?" One squeeze. "You have it." CC waits, nothing. "Well?" Niles tosses his hands up. "Right, sorry, yes and no. Are you afraid to kiss me?" One squeeze.

CC bit her lip and thought to herself. _"He's afraid to kiss me? We'd had a lot to drink that night we played chicken. I need more information."_

"Sextimus, you say you're afraid to kiss me." One squeeze. "Afraid you won't enjoy it?" Two squeezes. "Good. I'd have to kill you." He laughs silently. "Are you afraid you'd enjoy it too much?" Nothing. "I guess that's kind of difficult to answer?" One squeeze. "Are you worried that I won't enjoy it?" One very soft quick squeeze. "That's very sweet Sexitmus. But I'd like to decide that for myself." CC released his hand and cupped his face in her hands. Their eyes connected for an instant and Niles leaned down and kissed her gently bringing a soft humming moan from her. Then he broke the kiss and stepped back a bit and took her hand again.

"Sextimus, I'm not sure I was ready to stop." Two squeezes. "Is that what has you afraid? That once you start kissing me, you won't want to stop?" One squeeze. "Is that a problem, Sextimus?"

Two squeezes but Niles held onto the last one a little long. "Wait, that was different." One squeeze. "You're worried it might be a problem for me?" One squeeze. "You shouldn't worry about that, Sextimus."

Niles pulled her in close and his lips met hers once again eliciting a long low groan from both of them. CC ran her tongue along his bottom lip and nipping at it. His lips parted and she slipped her tongue in and they began a dizzying duel of tongues as their hands explored the softness of the velvet costumes.

CC broke the kiss and dropped her head back offering her neck. Niles dropped tiny kisses along her jaw and nipped at the skin of her long lovely neck. "Oh, God…" CC moaned. "Wait…stop…we can't" Niles stopped his ministrations immediately but not without a soft growl from his throat. Their breathing was rough and shallow and Niles stepped back out of reach of her fearing if he was close enough to touch her he couldn't keep himself from doing it.

CC stepped toward him and he stepped back slightly. "Don't, please." CC stepped in and took his hand. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think this was the place for…" CC sighed heavily. "Do you understand?" One squeeze. "Good. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" One squeeze. "Sextimus…would you dance with me, please?" One squeeze. CC and Niles got to the dance floor just in time to hear Elton John singing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'. Niles moved CC magically around the floor. Their eyes locked and never wavered. It was almost like they were alone on the floor.

When the song ended Niles and CC just stopped. Their eyes still locked. "Sextimus…" CC started.

Niles shook his head. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You know me."

CC's eyes instinctively closed. "I do." She whispered.

Niles head was reeling. Maybe it was that glass of scotch, maybe it was the dance, but it was absolutely CC. Niles kissed the soft skin of her neck. "Want you." Niles whispered softly unsure of how CC would feel about it.

CC moaned softly. "Want you more." Their eyes connected again and they could tell the passion and desire that lay beneath the surface. Niles pulled her in close and her thigh made contact with an interesting discovery. "Sextimus, are you wearing a cod piece?" Niles smirked and shook his head. "So…that's…all you?"

CC tossed off the deep sultry laugh and Niles couldn't stand it a moment longer. He grabbed her hand again and started toward the door.

They practically ran into Max and Fran. "Hey, where ya goin'?" Fran wasn't sure if they knew who they were and she didn't know how to address either of them.

CC smirked. "If you see, Hazel, tell him not to worry about savin' me that dance." CC winked and growled out her deep sultry laugh again as she and Niles left the hall.

When the elevator doors finally closed on them, Niles couldn't stand it a minute longer, he took her hands in his and held her against the back wall of the elevator and when he leaned into kiss her she felt his growing desire. CC let out a long slow deep moan that made Niles' twitch. "Woman…" he growled.

"You're not supposed to talk…Sextimus. Not until…" CC recalled the line. "…the mouse devours the hawk." CC dripped sexily just as the doors to the elevator opened at their floor. Niles decided he'd play her little game. He nodded and grabbed her hand leading her down the hall to his room and once inside he turned and locked the door. "Well, we're here…now what?" CC smirked at him.

Niles shook his head and carefully reached around behind her head and removed her mask. Then he slowly lifted off the ridiculous head piece and ran his fingers through her hair. CC closed her eyes and leaned into his touch releasing a soft moan.

"I want you, Niles. I always have, but never so much as right now." CC sighed intensely. Niles smiled that impish grin with a raised eyebrow. CC reached up to remove his mask but Niles stopped her and shook his head. "Alright, you can keep the mask if you like." CC lifted off his crown and put it on the dresser next to her head piece. "Now what…Sextimus…" CC ran her tongue slowly along her bottom lip and Niles could feel his lower body react.

Niles pulled her tightly into his chest so she could feel what she did to him. "Oh, my Sextimus…you are happy to see me." CC smiled and Niles squeezed her hand. "One squeeze, I guess that's a yes. Not that I needed an answer." He kissed her softly and his hands made their way to the zipper on the back of her costume and slowly and painstakingly lowered it. Her gown slipped easily off her shoulders and fell to the floor bringing a gasp from our 'King Sextimus'.

CC wore an ivory slip beneath the costume and nothing else; a fact that didn't go unnoticed. He allowed a deep growl to creep up his throat. He took her hand again and waited. CC understood. "I guess it's my turn now?" Niles squeezed her hand once. "Very well, my King."

CC released his hands and started removing his costume. First she sat him down and pulled off his boots. Then she stood carefully between his legs and removed his cape. His warm breath on her middle made her shiver and she took a deep breath to calm her insides long enough to finish her task. She leaned down slightly, well aware of the view she was giving him, and lifted the hem of his tunic up over his head taking care not to disturb the mask. "I may just have to buy that shirt from the costume company." CC ran her hands over Niles' chest. "It's really very sexy." CC took great care unbuttoning every gold button of the gorgeous blue shirt until she could easily slid if off Niles' muscular arms. CC stepped back, leaving him in just his velvet breeches and undershirt. "I could just eat you up." She purred. Niles shook his head and placed his fingers to his chest then pointed at CC. "Oh, I see…the mouse devours the hawk." CC smiled and Niles' nodded.

CC reached for him and he rose to his feet and took her hands. "Shall I remove your majesty's breeches?" Niles squeezed her hand. "Yes, My Lord." CC whispered. Her hands made quick work of the laces that held Niles beneath the breeches and they easily dropped to the floor revealing his black satin boxers. CC gasped softly at the sight and then lifted his undershirt off, finally exposing his slightly hairy chest. She dropped the undershirt among the growing pile of clothes and lightly kissed his chest.

Niles wrapped her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. His eyes spoke the volumes his lips refused to utter and he scooped her up and laid her on the bed. Niles hovered above her and placed her hand on the mask. "You want me to take it off now?" Niles squeezed her other hand once." CC softly lifted the velvet mask off his handsome face and with it still dangling from her fingers caressed his face lovingly. Niles eyes instinctively closed and he leaned into the warmth of her palm. "Niles…" CC whispered. "Make love to me." Niles squeezed her hand once.

He leaned in and kissed her with all the pent up love he'd held inside for more than twenty years. He easily lifted CC's slip up and over her silky shoulders leaving her naked before him. CC not wanted to be alone in her exposure slipped off his boxers and pulled him down to her. She needed to feel the warmth of his skin against hers. Their hands explored each soft and muscular area of exposed skin. "Please, Niles…no more waiting…" Niles reached out for his wallet on the nightstand. CC stopped him… "Not for me, Niles. I just want to feel you…I don't ever want anything between us again." His eyes looked so deeply into hers she felt her very soul sigh. Then she noticed the tear forming in his eye and she cupped his face in her hand. "I love you, Niles…now and forever."

Niles kissed her and they became one in that moment. Years of desire and longing and frustration poured out in the love they shared that night. Hours later they lay quietly in each other's arms their skin still glistening with moisture from their lovemaking. CC rolled into his side and toyed with the damp hair on his chest. "Niles…I meant what I said before…"

"You mean about never wanting anything between us…or loving me now and forever?" He kissed the top of her head.

CC playfully smacked at his chest. "Well, I see you're speaking again…Sextimus. I suppose this means the mouse devoured the hawk."

"Well I devoured as much as I could…" Niles pulled her onto his chest. "You didn't answer my question. What did you say before that you meant?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm going to tell you now." CC turned her face away from his gaze.

Niles' raised an eyebrow. "Ok…the way I see it…either is fine anyway."

"Really?" CC looked down at him again. "How so, Butler Boy?"

Niles kissed her sweetly. "Well, if you love me now and forever, then there's no way I'll ever let anything or anyone ever come between us. And …if you never want anything between us in the more literal sense, then you must love me or you wouldn't want to take that risk."

"Risk? What risk?" CC smirked down at this man she loved more than her words would ever be able to express.

Niles quickly flipped her onto her back and looked deeply into her eyes. "The risk that you'd get pregnant and have to give birth to the offspring of a servant."

CC cupped his face in her hands. "That isn't a risk, that's a dream come true."

EPILOGUE

"Tell it again, Daddy, please?" Lauren nearly begged.

Niles smiled at the pale blue eyes that looked up at him. "Alright, Princess, but this has to be the last time, or Uncle Max and Aunt Fran will get very angry at Mommy and Daddy."

"Niles…" CC called as she made her way up the hall with the small boy clutching passively to her. "What's keeping you? We're going to be late."

Niles looked down at his daughter, who so resembled her mother it warmed Niles' heart just to look at her. "Princess wanted to hear the story again."

"Little Prince hear story, too, Daddy." Danny wiggled in CC's arms until she put him down and he jumped into his sister's bed.

CC sat on Lauren's bed opposite Niles. "Well, My King, it would seem your children have made their request."

"Then as their humble servant I must comply." Niles reached for CC's hand across the bed.

Niles finished the story of why Mommy and Daddy were dressed so 'weird' in their wedding photo, telling his children all about King Sextimus and Queen Aggravain, and how they met at the grand ball and knew they would always be together. Lauren was almost 7 now and asked her father to tell her the story every night at bed time.

CC asked her daughter once why she liked the story so much and Lauren said, "I like where Daddy says you knew you'd always be together…it makes my heart warm." CC decided then that while Lauren looked like a tiny little CC with her near white blonde hair and pale blue eyes she had Niles disposition. Danny was just the opposite.

"I'll take Daniel, to bed, CC you'd better call Fran let them know we'll be down in a few minutes or she'll start calling on the intercom and you know she'll wake the children." Niles lifted boy, to his shoulder. At nearly four years old, Danny looked just like Niles. Reddish blonde slightly curly hair and deep and piercing blue eyes, but he was quite the firecracker. Niles called him his little devil, to which the boy would respond, "Just like Mommy!"

After the children were safely tucked into their beds, Niles and CC started down the stairs just as Grace was headed up. "Lauren and Danny are asleep, Grace. Thanks for staying with them, make yourself at home. You know the routine." CC hugged the girl as they passed on the landing.

"Ok, Aunt CC. You two have fun. Who do you think you'll be this year?" Grace asked.

Niles winked. "Couldn't be any better than the first year."

"Oh, I know the story, Niles. Did Lauren and Danny make you tell it again?" Grace asked knowing the answer.

"Every night, Grace." Niles kissed the young woman on her cheek and continued down the stairs.

CC leaned in and whispered to Grace. "We're going to be Sir Evelyn and Reno Sweeny from 'Anything Goes'…but I told Niles…we were going to be Shrek and Princess Fiona, from 'Shrek'." CC and Grace laughed. "You should've seen his face!"

"You'd better go. You don't want him to get suspicious." Grace turned and started up the stairs again.

CC smiled. "Thanks Gracie, for staying with the kids."

* * *

When they got to their hotel room, CC and Niles and Max and Fran parted company and entered their separate rooms. "CC, this is not a 'Shrek' costume." Niles turned to face his wife.

"I am well aware. Why do you think I volunteered for the costume committee this year…again." CC smiled. "We're Reno Sweeny and Sir Evelyn…how great is that?" CC asked.

Niles smirked as he lifted his costume off the bed. "Well, did you specify what scene it was supposed to be from?" He showed her what his costume, which consisted of black satin boxers, a matching dressing jacket, an undershirt, black dress socks, sock garters and bed slippers.

"Oh, no way you're going down there without pants!" CC barked at his goofy grin wearing face.

He sat on the edge of the bed and untied his sneakers and slipped them and his socks off. "Honey, if an actor can wear it on stage, I can wear it to a banquet. It's just a costume, right? Think of them as shorts." Niles picked up the boxers and waved them at her. "It's not like they have a fly or anything. Technically they are shorts, black satin, shorts, but just shorts."

"Well, I suppose. At least I know who your dance partner is for the evening." CC scowled. "You're going to freeze in that get up."

Niles looked at her with that sexy face he makes only for her. "You haven't seen your costume yet, I think I'll be perfectly warm." CC lifted her costume off the bed.

"Oh, my." It was a very clingy deep royal blue gown with a sweetheart neckline and a slip up to the hip. Very 40's in style and perfectly suited to CC's figure and coloring. "I'm not going to hide much under this, am I?"

Niles pulled her into him. "You don't need to hide anything…you're beautiful." He kissed her softly and released her so he could finish dressing.

"Niles, I've had two children. My body isn't what it used to be." CC offered, a little worried.

Niles shook his head. "Just get dressed, Woman."

When they finished dressing Niles waited on the bed for CC to return from the bathroom. "CC, come on! It was one gown, how long can it take to slip it over your head!" CC opened the bathroom door just as Niles stood up from the bed. "Wow! You look amazing!" CC took the few steps to reach him and kissed him sweetly.

"Do you really think so?" CC did a little turn revealing the slit and how form fitting and clingy the dress really was.

Niles swallowed hard. "I just hope this dressing jacket is long enough to keep everyone else from knowing just much I really think so!"

"Niles!" CC blushed a bit and they heard the knock come from the door. Niles crossed to the door and opened it revealing a very angry Max and Fran…dressed as Shrek and Princess Fiona.


End file.
